Rah Jemor
Rah Jemor, also known as Primal Fury, '''is a Primal Entity, the Bleached One of Songav and thus one of the Primal Trio. Despite Primal Entities being genderless, Rah Jemor is generally treated as a male. Rah Jemor is the "father of all demons" as they all are related to him. He was a seamless combination of the powers of Primal Demon, Lord Blazetalon the Primal Flame, and Primal Sight. With the Universal Reformation, his energies were reverted and he became '''Primal Tranquility. He has acted as a lord of several locations and was an antagonist. Genesis At the beginning, the two greatest powers of the world gained the power to manifest. They were Light and Darkness. As they manifested, another being was formed as an in-between of the two: a Bleached One, an entity that was incredibly pure. However, it soon became marked by the need of power in the minds of the manifestations, Songav and Vagnos. It became a representative of War, coated in red energies of fury. It would be titled Primal Fury from there onwards. The three entities met briefly at the Nexus, in the middle of the universe, before they all went to their own lands, largely disregarding the fifteen weaker Primal Entities. The greater entities' existence had shaped themselves their own continents, with Rah Jemor having a volcanic one known as Calierde. While waiting for The Second Meeting to convene, he went and absorbed the most powerful Ancient in the region: Lord Blazetalon the Pit Lord, an entity that he titled the Primal Flame. He also spawned twelve demons, three of which were clearly stronger and nine of which he looked down upon. (The nine were the only ones who could further spawn demons.) The Second Meeting was disastrous and a clear display of the wants of the representative of War. He demanded his spawn be granted areas that he thought had strategic value, as habitats. The trio's negotiations were interrupted by the intervention of a prophet, Stormeye, miraculously entering through the security set up at the Nexus. Rah Jemor was especially furious, as the man was one of the clan leaders of Calierde, an important follower of his. The seer's ominous words made the trio fear him: Good day. What is the meaning of this, you cowardly creators of worlds? I CAN SEE YOUR END HAPPENING. One day you all will find yourself cursing the moment, but Four Apocalypses will be the key to the event in which Primal Three shall lose their power. Out of all things in the world, the most respected and worthy aspect in all lives is destiny. I have come in response to the FATE that controls my steps. I SAY THIS TO SCARE YOU. The Primal Fifteen will be cast away by you, but upon doing so, you risk the eternal damnation. The one thing that shall set you to the course of maelstrom of darkness is the return of theirs. Paradise will rise and fall. In my haven of soul and freedom I will become a gate to the next world. When I do come back, there will be a merciless encounter… Can’t you understand I am a messenger of mercy? Prepare to understand my speech or surrender your pitiful existence? The choice is – '' As words didn't seem to stop him from intimidating them, Vagnos agreed to let Rah Jemor get rid of Stormeye. Using the flames he had gained, Rah Jemor cut his ties with the spirits and proceeded to dismember him. However, Rah Jemor wanted a strategic advantage compared to the two other powers. After he killed Stormeye, he reformed the released soul of his body to form a staff with terrifying power over spirits, integrating it seamlessly to himself. He titled the staff, also known as Chaos Ring, as '''Primal Sight', to mark it being a part of himself. I am the great Demon. In addition, I am The Great Fury. I am the Scarlet Flame. All that is me is a combination, unlike you, pure light opposed by pure shadow. Why would it have to be otherwise? I will keep and wield this staff, ''he rationalized to them. He knew that the three's expressed wishes of the future order of things didn't contradict each other, so '''he used the power of the staff to initiate the creation of the worlds'. The two others watched in awe as their continents began moving and the world moved to the order according to their wishes, but they prepared for battle, disagreeing with the selfish behaviour of Rah Jemor. Naturally, they were also scared of losing the balance of power to the third entity. Are you perhaps willing to unite against me now, even though I gained merely a slight advantage to the divine compilation of strong powers that I am? ''asked the demon. The battle then took place with Vagnos and Songav fighting the demon. Rah Jemor prevailed, but as he was weakened, he forced an extreme attack upon the two - crafting a gateway to a realm where all the other seventeen Primal Entities would be trapped for all eternity. ''My newfound power – there shall be an eternal prison of mist to hide the memories and the mistakes – fall from grace, you cursed entities! ETERNAL HAZE! It sent the weaker fifteen into it, but it was not enough to submit the other two, who strengthened themselves with the feelings of the Fifteen and struck to blast the demon into his own prison. Eternal Haze Lost, without a memory or any way to understand where he was, Rah Jemor's thoughts drifted as if in a haze. The prison ironically sealed even him to a great extent, as he hadn't had time to become accustomed to the seer's purple energies used to create the realm. He had no idea Eternal Haze's relocation or of a mighty spirit lord taking his Chaos Ring. Slowly, his energies accustomed to the realm. Though his mind was still tranquilized, the demonic powers extended beyond the realm. More importantly, a mightier power slowly made its way out of the prison. It was a link for bloodthirsty elite warriors all around the universe, known as Hand of No Salvation. Once they had been touched by it, they would receive the blessing of War. The link of power was limited to immortals, whose powers of immortality were transferred to Rah Jemor to empower and resuscitate his being, little by little. The power was so hard to notice by non-Primal Entities that the one keeping the demon in the prison, Fate, did not detect it. (Songav, on the other hand, created the signal that was the catalyst for Ahergon with the energies of the link). It wasn't until almost 3000 years later that Xeon, a bright mind seeking power and truth, would execute a dangerous act of resurrecting the demon. When Rah Jemor returned, it was apparent that the two enemies of his, Vagnos and Songav, were out in the open for purposes unknown. He proceeded to establish a seat of power at Second Paradise, as a man was seemingly on a crusade against Songav and Vagnos. He managed to seize control of it as Songav was busy to see that Paradise wouldn't be conquered. As his (potential) enemies were killing each other off, Rah Jemor prepared to take over all of the universes. He knew four entities with specific knowledge of their universes would be sufficient division of power. As Micoda went on with his adventures, Rah Jemor waited for an opportunity to capture the soul of Songav's avatar, Ghejyen. (Utopia XII) The restoration of power As the battle at Paradise came to a close, Rah Jemor moved swiftly to the conquest. He resurrected a quite magnificent man: Welkere, the mastermind behind Animor's secrets. He was to create the First Overlord by fusing together Revaro and Millennium Fairy, which he thought to be experts of the First Universe. Yet his one true ally intervened - Xeon wished to perform the merging to show off his potential. Unsure as to why Xeon would detest Welkere taking part in it, the demon nevertheless agreed. As Ghejyen was killed in Paradise, Rah Jemor resurrected her and gave her the rank of Fourth Overlord. With Light defeated in the trio's struggle, Ghejyen searched for an opportunity to gain power. She would find out that Rah Jemor's powers of War were indeed magnificent when it came to raw power. Xeon was given Third Universe to rule. He had Micoda locked up as he eventually met his match. While the demon was sure that nothing could come and stop him, his Overlords still kept quite a strong grip over everything. Despite that, Micoda found himself on another crusade. The fused abomination, The Hope-Ender, was no match for Micoda and his rallied allies. By the time Welkere had been notified of the incoming attack, it was too late: he was defeated by Negulo, True Oblivion's variation of Xeon. What was left was a final battle at Rah Jemor's lair, as he hoped to gain advantage of his own spirits. Ghejyen hammered all she could while Rah Jemor brutally attacked. The last stage of the battle ended up being Micoda wearing the infamous Primal Reformer against the mighty demon. Finally, as the battle escalated to send them through the border of Nether into astral borderline, Rah Jemor smashed Primal Reformer into pieces. The energy of the fifteen exiled Primal Entities struck back at him, causing a mighty gale that dragged them into Time's End. (Utopia XIII) Rah Jemor survived the crash after the flight through astral winds, ending up in the middle of the great valley of Time's End. He crafted a hidden base underneath the surface of Time's End and revived his number one henchman, Xeon. Together they confirmed the presence of Vagnos and Songav on the newly found plane. However, the Primal Fifteen had appeared as the battle against Micoda had ended, and they surely carried an absolute grudge. They prepared to build their main base inside a mountain in the middle of the realm. After succeeding with doing it quietly, they started building an army of mindless golems, ruthlessly abusing natural resources and spirits. Wars of the Primals Rah Jemor was slightly unprepared despite his best efforts. The forces he gathered fell before Songav's assault on the mountain, spearheaded by none other than Micoda Hirichi. After the battles, the two were able to escape. Rah Jemor and Xeon regrouped at the secondary base with Micoda taken captive. As they attempted to manipulate Micoda, Rolfen the wolf emerged from inside him with an attempt to destroy the whole area by abusing Micoda's tremendous amounts of soul energy. There he succeeded, with Primal Fury falling in a sense of disbelief. (Utopia XIV) For quite some time, the demon was but an invisible and weak force bound to Soul Haven, unable to form a body. It was during this period that he realized the existence of a parallel world. Songav appeared to rule the world, though even her power seemed to finally wane. (Utopia XV) Rah Jemor was eventually resurrected, only to find himself captive and shackled at Netherfury Hold. The fortress was constantly draining his energy to empower an army - Netherfury army, the mighty force of Vagnos. He began to understand that the rule of the world was shifting from one Primal Entity to another without any bounds. He cursed his powerlessness. Even though Micoda came to the hold to defeat Vagnos, he considered it too dangerous to free the shackled demon. Yet the battle was a success on his part. Vagnos was weakened to the extent of the shackles being released - a grave error which led to Rah Jemor emerging and blasting the hold with Primal Nova, his signature move. The blow took out his enemies in the hold. (Utopia XVI) It was finally his rule again. Rah Jemor resurrected Xeon and extracted a part of himself, Lord Blazetalon. The former pit lord took the form of a scarlet flame and became a watcher of the First Universe. Category:Characters Category:Primal Entities